Returning Home, Returning Love
by Megzzerr
Summary: Nikki Ateara moves back to La Push, After being away for a few years, she's thrilled to see everyone again! Her feelings for Jake return but things are not as easy as they seem. Will she figure out why? Jacob/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I promise I will update this fast! I've been working on it for a while so I decided to finally upload it! Story is better than the summary made it sound! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I own Nikki and Her Parents, All others belong to Stephanie Meyer! **

**Pairings- Jake/Oc Embry/Bella**

* * *

As I was listening to music I could hear my Mother yelling at me, so I turned up my I-pod, right now she and my dear old father were the last people I wanted to talk to, they were moving back to La Push in Forks the town I had lived in until I was thirteen. Things were better back then and now sadly they were trying to save their already doomed marriage, Mom thought it would be best if we left the city and headed to a quieter less dramatic place, she said she needed a break from the city life but really the only reason she wanted to move back was because my father was screwing some bimbo he worked with, Mom always loved the city but now she would do anything to leave it. Mom and I knew about my fathers mistress but I never told her I knew but I never had to because of the way I spoke to my father and never obeyed him, I suppose she guessed I had found out somehow because I had always adored my father but now I had lost all respect for him, I saw him with her one day when I came to his office after school, she had long black hair and really looked like a bitch, I saw him kiss her but as I opened the door they pulled apart, what did he think I was stupid? Right now I'm pissed at my mother for being so stupid and never saying anything to him about his cheating ways, he knows we both know he sleeps around but Mom….well she's going to let it go and leave that sleaze get away with it.

I turned my music up louder now hearing my father shouting from down stairs at me, I took one last look around my room and all the memories I had made in it, this was a bitter sweet move for me, I would be leaving all my friends and my awesome house behind but I would be moving back to my real home In La Push seeing my cousin Quil & all my old friends again.

I smiled picking up the last box of my life in this house, taking one look out the window and then closing my bedroom door for the last time.

As I walked slowly down stairs I noticed my father waving at me as to get my attention, I walked passed and headed for the kitchen.

"Mom Im leaving now, I'll see you at the new house." I said hugging her and leaving for the front door. I decided to give her a break from my moody ways. I threw the box into the boot of the Black BMW X5 that my father had bought for me for my 17th birthday, I don't know why he bought it, I really didn't care but hey it was a nice car, and for the crap I'm going through with him I deserved something for putting up with a two timing waste of a man. As I got into the car I turned off my I-pod and threw on a Puddle of Mudd CD- Blurry was the first track and I turned it up full volume. Until my father came along.

"Nikki, turn that down, you'll get arrested." He said

I laughed at him. "Dad in case you didn't notice I haven't listened to you or obeyed you in a few years, so just because you control Mom doesn't mean you control me, I'm 17 now I'm not your little girl anymore." I said driving away. I pulled down the window leaving my long brown hair to flow freely.

I sighed with relief after getting out of New York, the more I thought about it the less I was going to miss the place, I seriously couldn't wait to see Quil, Embry, Bella, Jacob and the rest again, we hadn't been together in so long. When I lived there myself and the guys had always been inseparable joking and pranking all the time, playing truth or dare and getting grounded for always going too far, myself and Bella had been best friends for many years and now that she had moved back too we were all going to cause havoc again! Bella was different, like me she didn't care what people thought of her, or how she dressed and that's what I love about her. But I was going to have to wait to see her for another 3 weeks because she was in Florida visiting her Mom. Quil had informed me of the news last week, he was like the brother I never had, I always felt safe around him.

Several hours and 6 albums later I pulled up to our new home in the La Push reservation, It was a big log house with a porch in the front. I got out of the car and decided to check out my room, I hadn't seen it before I didn't have too much of a choice about moving here, it all happened so fast. My room was painted apple green, it had a bathroom and a balcony….sweet!! 2 hours later my boxes were all in my room and my clothes organised in the closet, I headed to my balcony which I found out has an amazing view of First Beach, as I was looking around I saw two black haired guys walking towards my house. I smiled with excitement as I ran down the stairs and out my front door.

"Quil, Embry!!" I shouted running into both their arms.

"Nikki!!!! The boys said hugging me tightly as we fell to the ground.

"Its been way too long cuz." Quil said letting me go but Embry kept his arms around me in a bear hug.

"I know its been like a year, its so good to be back here." I said smiling at them as we got up.

"Its good to have ya back, its been too quiet without you." Quil said putting an arm around me.

"So how's your Mom and Dad Nik??" Embry said knowing they were having problems.

"Ugh you know the usual acting happy one minute, miserable the next, I mean I don't know why Mom doesn't just leave him, he'll find another chick to bang here eventually." I said.

The guys smiled at me. "Honest as ever." Quil said. My Mother was his Mom's sister so he hated seeing her hurt or in pain.

"You know it Quil, so where's the boy wonder?" I said laughing, they knew who I was talking about.

"Jakes working in his garage, we're going up to him now you wanna come" Embry said.

Before I left Forks myself and Jacob had sort of been going out in secret, no one except Bella knew, Quil was pretty protective of me and Embry would have thought it was gross but we were only thirteen and nothing ever happened except the odd kiss, but being that young we thought we were totally in love, then I moved away and we ended it, funny how after 4 years I still missed him like crazy.

"I really should keep unpacking, but then again my parents will be here soon so Im coming!!" I said as I linked arms with both of them.

As we got closer to the garage I could hear The Enemy-No Time For Tears. Jake's kind of music, but hey I liked it to so I started humming.

"Nikki shut up, we want to surprise him, he doesn't know you're back yet, he thinks you're coming tomorrow." Quil said putting his hand on my mouth.

I poked him in the side. "OW,!! What was that for man!" He said rubbing his side.

"I couldn't breathe dumb ass" I said laughing.

Finally we entered the garage, but I couldn't see Jacob anywhere.

"Jake!!!" Embry shouted right next to my ear, which made me jump.

"Ooops Sorry." Embry said laughing.

"Embry is that you dude?" I heard a voice say, it was coming from under a silver pick up.

"Yeah its me, I've got something up here man." He said smiling at me.

"Embry it better not be a damn bucket of……Oh my god." He said as he rolled out from under the truck eyes locked on mine.

"Surprise stranger!" I said smiling at him.

"Nikki?" He questioned.

"Do I look that different?" I said, then I realised it was he who looked different, his hair was now short, he was way taller and he was huge! He had muscles in places that I never knew muscles existed, and he had an eight pack, what had happened to the short skinny boy I used to kiss behind trees…I had no idea and I wasn't complaining, and as I looked at Quil and Embry I realised they too were now huge!

"Shut up and hug me." He said as I wrapped my arms tightly around his shirtless body, Jake wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've missed you." I said still hugging him, for some reason I didn't want to let go.

Jake smiled and took a deep breath. "I've missed you too…" He said and as we hugged I could have sworn I felt him kiss my neck.

"So we still on for our bon fire tonight?" Embry questioned to Quil.

"For sure, you coming Nik?

"Lets see, I'll get away from my parents so yeah I'm definitely going to be there." I said smiling, I always loved the bon fires with the guys and Bella, too bad Bella would miss it.

" Awesome, starts at 7, just the 4 of us!" Embry said.

Quil's phone rang.

"Ah crap its Mom, Hello……..what mess?….me & Embry didn't do it…….hello……hello. She hung up on me, we're dead man, we left the kitchen in a mess after breakfast, she came home early, we gotta go clean, Nikki you coming?" Quil said. As he and Embry feared for their lives, knowing my aunt Christine she was going to kill them both.

"Why so you two can get me to clean while you play your X-Box, no way, I gotta do my own cleaning guys." I said laughing.

"Ah thanks a lot Nikki and I thought you loved us" Embry said insulted.

"Embry I do love ye, but just not enough to help ye clean, I do enough of that in my own house." I said hugging him from behind.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get you back later Ateara." Embry said as himself and Quil ran back to Quil's house.

Me and Jacob continued laughing at them. That's when I realised we were alone for the first time in 4 years. Jake stood silent for a moment looking at me, his eyes locked on me.

"Jake." I whispered as I tapped him on the shoulder.

He snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah."

"Im gonna leave you get back to work." I said turning to walk away.

"Um uh ok, I'll see you tonight." He said as reached for his tool box.

I gotta admit, I was a little disappointed he didn't ask me to stay.

"Yeah, cya tonight Jake."

**JACOB POV**

I couldn't believe she was back the girl I had crushed on since the first grade walked back into my life. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and she still is,….wait I cant say that I have a girlfriend….and I love her……I think.

* * *

**So what did ye think of the first chapter? Hope you are all enjoying it so far, it gets better! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**NIKKI POV**

Later that evening, I was showered and ready to head to the bon fire I was wearing a white tank top and a denim skirt, I straightened my hair and just as I was finished putting my lip gloss on, my father came in.

"Nikki you're not going out like that!"

"What? Why not?" I asked furiously.

"You'll freeze, plus your skirt is too short."

"My skirt is too short? Doesn't seem to bother you when your little slut wears short skirts."

"What the fuck did you say Nikki? What are you talking about?" He said shouting.

"You know exactly what I fucking mean!" I said pushing passed him as I heard a knock on the front door. It was Embry! He was picking me up and I was thankful, as my shoes would have probably been wrecked!

"Rawr, you look smoking Nikki, just don't tell Quil I said that, he's very protective of you, so he'd kick my ass and Bella too." Embry said as we both laughed as I threw my arms around him, I loved Embry always making jokes, he always made me smile and laugh.

"Wait, you said Bella would kick your ass??" I questioned

"Oh did I not mention….. Bella and I are together." He admitted.

"Oh my god Embry I have waited to hear this for years!" I said hugging him.

"Yeah…….. I finally got the courage to ask her out!" He laughed.

"I miss Bella." I said.

"Yeah me too, its so much fun when we're all together." He said smiling.

"Oh by the way I have to blind fold you, there's a present for you on the beach." He said tying it around my eyes.

"Oh my god if I fall you're dead Embry Call!!"

"Don't worry I wont leave go." He said catching my arm as we were walking towards the beach. I nearly fell, so he threw me over his shoulder instead. Finally I was planted on the ground.

"Ok now take off the blindfold!" Embry whispered. As I took off I saw all these faces.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

I screamed. Everyone was there, Quil ,Seth, Embry, Jared, Leah Paul and Bella!!

"Oh my god Bella!!!!!" I said as I jumped on her. We both fell on the ground.

"Nikki! I missed you so much!!!!" She said hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too, I cant believe you're here!!"

"How did you guys plan this??"

"Meh we all helped we've been planning this since we found out you were coming home.. It was Jakes idea tho" Bella said.

"Aww guys you're amazing, actually where is Jake?? Why isn't he here?" I said getting kind of worried that he wasn't showing up.

"He's on his way, he got stuck fixing a car so he's running a bit late and he's leaving his car at Jared's too, can we party now??" Embry shouted.

"Course we can." Bella said putting an arm around me.

The fire was huge, the music was loud and everyone was having a good time. Bella and I were talking when all of a sudden I saw Jacob, my eyes locked on his body, following every move he made. We were sitting on the rocks and I didn't think he couldn't see me but then all of a sudden he looked our way and I looked away.

"Are you listening to me, what are you looking at?" Bella said waving to get my attention.

"Um what, Im not looking at anyone…." I said scratching my head.

"You were looking at Jake weren't you, do you still like him." She said nudging me.

"What, no I don't like Jake, come on Im not thirteen anymore." I said looking once more.

"Ok ok Im just asking no need to defensive." Bella said laughing.

"By the way why didn't you tell me about Embry?" I said nudging her.

She blushed. "Well I wanted to tell you in person, he's great though…I'm totally in love with him." She smiled, I haven't seen her smile like this in years….I was really happy for her and Embry, I realised he hadn't taken his eyes off of her all night, and I thought that was adorable! I wished I had that with someone and I began to think.

"Im going to go thank Jake, I'll be back." I said slowly climbing down the rocks.

"Yeah you go thank him." She said winking at me as Embry wrapped his arms around her. I just laughed.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Nik, wow you look beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said smiling while blushing.

"I missed that smile." He said laughing.

"Really?" I asked blushing.

"Of course, that smile could light up the whole room." He chuckled.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"The guys said this was all your idea, so I just wanted to say thank you, so thanks." But before he could speak again we were interrupted.

"Hey guys! Foods ready." Embry said putting an arm around both of us as Myself and Jacob separated.

"Ok, I'm starving." Jake said as his stomach growled.

We all sat around the bon fire eating, and Paul and Jared pulled out a few bottles of alcohol.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Leah said.

"My parents are away for the weekend so I took them!" Jared said proud of his actions.

"Who wants a drink." Paul shouted.

"I don't really drink, but I'll take one." I said as Paul threw me a bottle we all had one, well some had two or three…or more.

As we were drinking and talking Jared decided we should play truth or dare and we agreed since we used to play it all the time.

"Ok since Jared suggested we play he gets to go first." Bella said swigging her coke, Bella would be shot if she drank since Charlie was a cop. My parents didn't seem to care if I did it. Well ok that's a lie, my Mom cared, but Dad never noticed.

"Ok, Leah truth or dare."

"Dare." Leah grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Quil." He said swigging a beer.

"Eww…..you know what I'm not playing this stupid game" Leah said as she backed up.

We all laughed. Typical moody Leah.

"Fine whatever moody, I'll go again." Jared said.

"Nikki truth or dare?"

"Um truth!!". I laughed as I was met by everyone calling me a chicken for picking truth.

"Did you have a boyfriend in New York, how long, how far did you go and did you love him.?"

"Uh come on dude that's four questions……" I felt uncomfortable with Jacob being there and he was looking straight at me waiting for an answer.

"Chicken…you're worse than Leah." Prick! I was not worse than Leah humfff!

"Ok, yes I had a boyfriend, we went all the way but I didn't love him, I was just stupid. I said sighing.

"Ok so its my turn, I pick Jacob."

"Actually Nikki I'm out! I'm going for a walk." He said standing up.

"Oh……ok….." I said not knowing what was wrong with him.

"You alright man?" Quil said.

"Yeah…..Im fine, just got a head ache I wont be long." He said walking away grabbing a bottle of alcohol.

"I'll go with you….." I said standing up.

"Nikki sit down, I'll be fine, Im better off on my own right now." Jake said and kept walking.

I sat down speechless, Jacob was acting weird since I came back, he was quiet, not his usual happy jokey self and I wondered why.

**JACOB POV**

I was speechless she had had a boyfriend in New York and she had slept with him, I didn't even know the guy and I wanted to kill him, I didn't know why I just got this over powering urge to kill someone for touching her. What the hell was going on…..why did I feel the need to protect her all of a sudden?

**NIKKI POV**

After a few more dares most of us were wet, sore, dirty and so on.

We were all dancing to Lil Wayne Lollipop when Jake reappeared, he sat down with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand drinking it to himself while staring at me as I was dancing with Leah & Bella, he never glanced at the others, just me, his dark eyes locked on me. . And my eyes locked on his, Bella was right I still liked him, but what was crazy I think it was a lot more than a crush, I just didn't understand how. He looked sad so I decided to go over to him.

"Hey Jake you ok?" I asked

"Never better." He said taking another drink.

"You mind if I take some?" I said putting my hand on the bottle.

"Sure drink away." He said handing it to me.

"What's wrong with you tonight??"

"Nothing….so you had a boyfriend then??"

"Yeah I did, but that's long over, he was an ass and I was a stupid girl,….so you too cool to dance now or something Jake." I said nudging him.

"I just don't feel like it right now." Jake said.

"Well what if you were dancing with me." I said whispering in his ear.

He grinned.

"That's what I thought." I said as I stood up grabbing his extremely warm hands. I knew Quil was asleep on the sand so I could dance however I wanted with Jake and right now I wanted to do a lot more with Jake than dance.. I don't know why but I was just drawn to him since I came back.

I placed my hands around his neck as I moved my body closer to him, both of us had had a bit to drink so I slid my hands under his t-shirt, rubbing his chest pretending I was cold as he placed his hands up and down my back.

"So since I had to answer, what about you, do you have a girlfriend Jacob?" I said looking straight at him.

"Um…..well right now, we're kind of on a break, things got too complicated." Jake said.

"Oh well you kept that quiet, what's her name?" I said quietly while downing more beer I wasn't expecting him to actually have a girlfriend, but then again he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Her names Jessica."

"Jessica…huh pretty name, but not prettier than Nikki!" I said laughing.

What about your ex,??" He said changing the subject of his love life to mine.

"His name's Jason, typical jock and a huge asshole, he was screwing girls behind my back, and I made a big mistake by losing my virginity to him, but he was good when I needed attention or feeling down about my parents, of course it was all put on, on his part he didn't care about me, he just treated me like a princess to get what he wanted from me."

"Yeah he sounds like a prick alright!" Jake said sounding angry.

"So, do any of the gang excluding Bella know we used to date?" I questioned chuckling.

"Um…no, I never told anyone, we said we weren't going to so I kept my promise….I wonder if you didn't leave would we still be together." Jake said gazing at me.

"I always wonder too!" I said smiling at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean we got on well, we had fun and sometimes I just…

"Wondered." We said together.

"So you never finished truth or dare." I said smiling.

"Maybe we should finish it huh?" He said his eyes locked on mine, his head moving towards mine.

"So…….truth or dare?" I said going closer.

He swallowed. "Dare"

"……….Kiss me….." I said whispering in his ear.

He smiled and dragged me into the woods.

"Where are you two going." Jared said shouting.

Neither of us responded, we just continued running, then Jake stopped and pinned me to a tree, placing his lips on mine as my hands went through his short hair, he slid his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss.

"I've missed this so much." He said tracing kisses down my neck, which made me moan.

"Me too but I'm pretty sure neither of us kissed this good back then." I said biting my lip as I slowly moved my hands down lower and lower as I got to his pants. I began slowly zipping it down when his hands landed on mine.

"Wait Nikki."

"What's wrong."

"I…..I cant do this, I have Jessica now." Jacob said pulling away.

"What?"

"Im sorry Nikki!" He said. I paused for a moment as I straightened myself up.

"No…..Im sorry…. I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me." I said embarrassed. Jacob cupped my face.

"I wanted to kiss you…..its not like you forced me to." He said smiling.

"Come on we better go back." He said holding my hand.

**JACOB POV**

I know I did the right thing but why did it feel like I just made the biggest mistake of my life. Controlling myself wasn't hard, but when it was with her it was, I felt like I was dragging myself away.

**END POV**

Everyone looked at us as we came back, even Quil who woke up.

"Where did ye go?" Quil said with a bit of anger in his voice.

We looked at each other. "Um I needed to pee, and I didn't want everyone looking so Jake helped me find somewhere so I didn't get lost." I said quickly.

"Oh, well then thanks for looking out for my cuz Jake!" Quil said as we both sighed.

"Ok well we're all too pissed to go home, so what the hell are we going to do." Embry said.

"We'll all head back to my house since no ones there, can we all walk??" Jared said getting up.

"Well yeah everyone except Seth!" I said as we looked over to see Seth lying in the sand.

"Who let him drink!" Jacob said angrily.

"I don't know." Paul said with shifty eyes.

"I'm ok guys just go on without me." He said looking up.

"Ok." Jared said.

"No no Im kidding. CARRY ME!!!" He said as Jacob threw him over his shoulder.

Thank god Jared's house wasn't too far away because everyone was pretty tired…and some were getting sick.

"Man I hope Billy doesn't see us, he'll kick our asses." Quil said.

"Dude, its 3am I think he's asleep!" Jacob said nodding his head.

"Oh yeah…..3am, Sam is probably still on Pa….ouch!!!" Quil said as Embry slapped him on the head.

"What was that for…oh wait never mind…." Quil said quietly.

We finally got to Jared's house and it felt like we were walking forever, Leah was shouting at Seth the entire home and when she didn't shout she complained about how long the walk to Jared's was,! Myself, Jacob, Embry, Jared, and Bella sobered up while the rest were almost passed out, Quil could never handle his drink since none of us drank much anyway. I had to figure out where everyone was going to sleep since Jared went to his own bed without telling us where to go. Leah and Bella shared Jared's parents bed, while Quil was passed out on the couch, Paul and Embry took Jared's brothers bunk beds and Seth took the other couch so that left myself and Jake.

"Great, that's what I get for being the nice one…..bedless!! I said.

"Actually there's one more bed in the spare room." Jake said.

"Spare room, Jared doesn't have a spare room." I said confused.

"Yeah he does his Mom and Dad built on an extension, a lot's happened since you left." He said laughing.

"Yeah, I guessed that." I said as Jake led me to the room.

"Well see you in the morning Nik." He said walking out.

I grabbed his hand gently.

"Jake, I know it's a single but Im tiny and its not fair that you don't get a bed…. I promise I wont bite." I said smiling.

"Ha! Any excuse to get me into bed Nik?" He said grinning.

"Yeah Jake, whatever you want to think." I said smiling at him.

"And you used to be so innocent." He smiled.

"Like ya said Jacob Black…a lot's changed." I said coming closer.

"You mind if I sleep in my boxers, Its just I get pretty hot at night." He said.

"Sure go ahead." I said as he took of his t-shirt revealing his 8 pack, and then he unzipped his pants wearing grey boxes, my jaw dropped, I couldn't see much but from what I could see he was huge!

"Like what you see?" He said grinning as he got into the bed.

"Shut up and move over." I said hopping in beside him.

"Jesus, you are warm Jake, what are you a human radiator?" I said.

"Well I told you I was warm, anyway since you get to see me in my boxers, its only fair I get to see you in your underwear." _Did I just say that?_

"You pervert! But Im afraid I have no choice I'll melt otherwise, just call it 4 years of missed birthday presents ok?" I said as took off my tank top revealing a black bra but I left my skirt on.

"Best birthday present ever." Jake grinned as I got back into bed.

_Jesus Jake came down, you have a girlfriend…well sort of, you're on a break, Oh my god stop looking at her, oh shit I hope she doesn't look at my lower area right now…..think of the leeches…….their black hearts…like her black bra gahhhhhh this isn't working._

"Shut up!, so good night tonight huh?" I said turning to face him.

"Yeah! The um weather is um terrible lately." Jacob said.

"Jake did you even hear what I said?" I laughed.

"What did you say something about bread?" He swallowed.

_Great Jake, now shes caught you looking at her boobs!!! Look at her face….you know what don't look at her at all!_

"Are you looking at my boobs?"

"Um its hard not too their pretty big and in my face!" He smiled.

_Smooth Jake….real smooth, If Quil finds out your dead!_

"Whatever perv." I said pushing him, a few minutes later I could still feel his eyes on me, he was staring at me.

"Jake stop staring at me." I said laughing.

_Jake she caught you staring again………man she is beautiful though……_

"Do you even realise how beautiful you are." He said quietly.

"You think Im beautiful?" I said blushing.

"Nikki, do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of you right now?" He said sitting up in the bed and I did the same.

_Jesus the hormones are off the wall tonight,…..no you cant…….but shes so sexy……I want her……….stupid self control!_

"Jake…..I never asked you to keep your hands off of me." I said, I knew I was playing with fire, but he wasn't with Jessica right now, and I wanted him……badly.

_Oh my god screw it just go for it, screw her right here right now we both want it….But wait Quil!!!_

"I….I cant….what about Quil he'd kill me?" Jake said moving away.

"That didn't stop us before…..he doesn't have to know, and we're old enough to make our own decisions!" I said quietly.

"But Quil trusts me, we're like brothers." Jake said lowering his head I was kind of amazed how he never mentioned Jessica this time.

"You know what Jake Im going to sleep in with Bell & Lee, I'll see you in the morning." I said hopping out of the bed throwing my top on.

"Wait don't go." Jacob said taking me by the hand.

"Why not Jake?" I said his hand still on mine, our bodies only inches away from one another. I was upset that he didn't me, I was angry he had Jessica, I was angry he wasn't mine….

"Because I……I don't want you to go." He said lowering his head to me.

"Well what do you want me to do then." I said confused and tired and still partly tipsy.

"I want you to-, you know what forget it." He said swallowing and closing his eyes.

"You want me to what Jake…….tell me." I said.

"I want you to stay here with me, just lie here with me, so I know you're ok, so I know you're safe In my arms." Jake said placing his arms on my shoulders.

"So you want me to lie here with you, doing nothing just so you know Im ok?" I said as he nodded.

"Ok, I agree to half of that, so now you make a compromise." I smirked.

He laughed. "What sort of compromise."

"Just close your eyes Jake." I whispered into his ear and he did so.

Without a second thought I gently pressed my body to his and kissed him. Once he had kissed back, I pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him as he opened his eyes.

"Nikki I-" He tried to speak but I cut him off with another kiss on the lips, then on the neck.

"This is wrong Nikki." He groaned.

"Then why does it feel right Jake?, us being together right now at this moment, don't tell me it doesn't feel right!" I said looking into his eyes.

He froze for a second, gentle rubbing my cheek.

"It feels right." He whispered now getting the upper hand on me, lifting me up in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly, placing me gently on my back on the single bed. He began kissing my neck which made me moan loudly, I rubbed my hands over his hard rock body and made my way down to his boxers, I rubbed his member from the outside of his boxers…teasing him, he was huge! Way bigger than Jason! He bit his lip and hissed.

"Are you sure you want to do this." He said quietly.

I nodded. "Do you?" I questioned, I got nervous as I waited for his answer.

"I've always wanted this." He said smiling at me.

He kissed me once more before unzipping my skirt. Then there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Jake, you awake its Embry, why is the door locked? I need to talk to you."

Jake looked up straight away, "I'll be right back." He said making sure Embry didn't see me as he left the room.

**JACOB POV.**

I couldn't control myself around her, she was addicting right now, like a drug I would do anything to get, my mind said don't, every other part said do…..she was gorgeous and sexy….she was in my head all day, I don't know why, I couldn't stop thinking about her, when she left the garage I felt lost…..why did I feel like that? Then I remembered Jess….my girlfriend.. the girl I love now…..I think…but still that didn't stop me, because Nikki was with me in bed and if Embry hadn't knocked on the door, we would have……had sex…..man…I hate Embry right now!

"What is it Em?" I said pretending to sound sleepy, even thought right now I was everything but.

"Sam called my cell, he said there's 2 leeches around the grounds, he needs our help right now to track them down I figured we were the soberest of them all so you ready." Embry said.

"Yeah, just give me a sec k?" I said walking back into Nikki who was lying so graciously on the bed in her sexy underwear.

"Nik, Embry and I have to go for a little bit, Sam called us, I'll be back I promise." I said cupping her face.

"Is everything ok?" Nikki said looking concerned.

"Yeah just car trouble, he's not too far away, go to sleep, don't worry when you wake up I'll be holding you." I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

* * *

**Liking it so far? Please review and give me some feedback, like hearing opinions! x**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, Im ready Embry "I said as we left the house. We ran faster and faster as we phased to our werewolf form tracking the scent of the vampires, an hour later the leeches were dead and gone two males in their 20's. They were pretty weak, looked as if they hadn't fed. Well they weren't a problem anymore.

All I could think about was how I really didn't like being away from Nikki, and It wasn't because we were about to have sex, It was strange, when I saw her today I just felt like she was an angel sent from heaven, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and when we reached Jared's house, she would be back in my arms again. _Oh shit Jake keep your thoughts to yourself, Embry's right next to you._

"_Dude, I can smell perfume off of you, did you have a chick in that room with you? Embry said._

"_No course not, we were around girls all night that's probably why." _

"_You're lying!" He said._

_Every time he asked a question, I thought of her, her nearly naked body on mine kissing me all over._

"_Quil's going to kill you, you know?" _

"_Why would Quil kill me?_

"_Because…..Nikki's at Jared's in a bed waiting for you!"_

"_What! How the hell did you know that?" Seriously I kept that thought to myself…..right?_

"_Dude did you sleep with her???" He said._

"_Um…no, but we we're leading to that before you knocked!"_

"_Well it took you long enough to realise you lucky son of a bitch" Embry said._

"_Take me long to realise what? What are you talking about dude?" _

"_That you imprinted on Nikki……I knew you did the minute you saw her in the garage today she mesmerized you dude, you stared at her for several minutes without saying a word. Don't worry I wont tell Quil, but Its only a matter of time before he finds out, I just don't know how he didn't realise in your garage…"_

_I froze, Embry was right, I had imprinted on Nikki Ateara, it makes sense, that's why I find it hard to keep away from her, that's why Its tearing me apart to be away from her now, that's why I wanted to kill her ex and that's why I got mad when she announced she had had a boyfriend in New York. Nikki was my soul mate, the one I would do anything to see smile and make happy, she reason I was put on this earth, to protect her and to love her…..like I had loved her all my life!_

"_You're right Embry……I imprinted on her…." I smiled, then someone else's voice was in my head as myself and Embry ran for Jared's ._

"_Jake….its Sam, listen I know you've Imprinted, I'm coming to talk to you, just to help you out….Embry go back to Jared's, Jake will be there in a sec._

We both agreed he was the Alpha after all.

"Hey I guess a congrats is in order!" Sam said, both of us now in our human form and clothed since we were close to Jared's.

"Thanks man, I cant believe I didn't realise I imprinted on her earlier."

"Yeah, it's the greatest feeling isn't it, knowing your life is complete, knowing your reason for being put on this earth? Nikki's a great girl, you're a very lucky man,……but you do realise you'll have to finish with Jessica now?" Sam said.

"Yeah I know, god Im gonna feel so guilty….."I said quietly.

"But it's not your fault Jake, you don't pick your imprint, it just happens, their your soul mate, the person you'll die for and love forever, it may hurt ending it with Jessica, but the feeling you'll get with Nikki will overpower every feeling you've had for every other girl…." Sam said, he may be an ass at times but he was right.

I reached Jared's house seeing Embry who was waiting at the porch to make sure I got home. We entered the house parting ways as he we found the doors to the rooms we'd be sleeping in for the night.

"Have fun…..don't wake the house….and make sure your door is locked." Embry said grinning.

"Shut up Embry!" I said laughing. I took one breathe before entering the room kicking myself for wasting time, but I felt like I needed a moment….I was so excited to see her.. it was an unbelievable feeling, I had seen her a little over an hour ago, but It felt like it had been forever. I opened the door seeing her beautiful body laying so graciously on the bed.. still in her bra and panties…..asleep. I smiled at how gorgeous she was….praying that tomorrow she would still want me like I wanted her now. I lay beside her on the bed pulling the blanket around her tiny form, but she kept pulling them off, probably because she was getting enough heat off of my body. I took one last look at her beauty before closing my eyes. I wanted to wrap my arms around her like I had promised but she looked so peaceful, thankfully that didn't last long as her body pressed against mine and her head snuggled into my chest….even though asleep Nikki made sure I kept my promise and I loved her even more for that. I wrapped my arms around her in such a protecting way kissing her on the forehead and then finally shutting my eyes and whispered "I Love You". **END JAKE POV.**

**NIKKI POV.**

I woke up thinking I would have a pounding headache…. I didn't, the only thing pounding was my heart….as I realised I was still in the arms of Jacob Black. I smiled. I slowly and quietly moved out of his clutch and decided to make breakfast, obviously there wouldn't be enough for everyone so I snuck out to the shop with Bella who had just got up because of Leah's snoring, We took Jake's rabbit and headed out.

As Bella and I left the shop a long brown haired girl walked straight into me.

"Watch it!" She said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said watch it!"

"Um you're the one that walked into me so maybe you should watch it next time….." I said glaring at her getting in her face.

"What's going on-oh hey Jessica." Bella said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Bella what's up?" She smiled….Bella knew this chick??

"Nothing much, um Jessica this is Nikki, Nikki this Jessica.

Jessica swallowed, and smiled. "Oh hi Nikki, Im sorry If I knew you were Bella's friend I would never have…….." I didn't let her finish.

"You never would have what?? If I wasn't Bella's friend you would be still acting like a bitch to me right now, I appreciate your apology but you can stick it….I'll be waiting in the car Bella." I said walking away…I was so pissed off right now.

"Um I better go Jess….bye." Bella waved as Jessica stood there.

"What was that about." Bella said getting into the rabbit.

"She bashed into me and told me to watch it! She acted like a bitch!" I shouted.

"You do know who she is right?" Bella said squinting her eyes almost as to say your not going to like this.

"No, should I??"

"That's….Jessica…….Jacob's girlfriend." Bella said.

"THAT'S HER…but she's a total bitch!!!"

"Well she's been nice to me and well Jake seems to like her……." Bella said as I turned the car left.

"Yeah seems he really likes her…." I muttered.

"What did you say?" Bella said looking at me.

"Nothing" I sighed.

"By the way did you see Jake? Where did he sleep last night?" She asked.

"Um….ugh…I don't know…." I tensed up.

She smirked. "You're lying….aren't you?"

"What…of course I'm not." I said.

"Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry….." She said. As we drove to Jared's she kept glaring at me, as if she would get me to crack or laugh and tell her where Jacob slept but I didn't look at her.

As we finished cooking breakfast everyone was still asleep. So Bella decided to wake them all up by jumping on everyone. As she had woken everyone else up she went to find Jake.

"Jacob Black where are____" She was interrupted.

"Bella quit shouting Im here." He said as he opened the door where we had stayed last night.

I blushed as Bella looked at me with a tell me everything face.

"Bella I'll tell you everything just shut up for now." I whispered.

I turned to see Jake standing behind me.

"Hi." I said smiling at him.

"Morning!" He said grinning at me.

Embry arrived down next.

"Morning Bella" he said kissing her before grinning at me.

"Morning Nik, have a good night." He said winking at me, as Jake elbowed him.

I looked at him and then smiled at Jake. "Great!" Jake looked at me at laughed. Embry's mouth wide open.

When everyone was seated myself and Bella served the food, bacon, egg's, pudding, tomatoes, sausages, toast, waffles and pancakes.

I laughed seeing the boys digging into everything as Seth tried to get his head up off of the table.

"Seth I cant believe you drank that much last night." Leah said hitting him on the head.

"Look I'm sorry but its not like ye stopped me!" Seth said finally raising his head.

I just hugged him. As we were all eating I could feel Jake's eyes on me the whole time……

"Jake can I talk to you for a second…" Quil said….I was nervous now.

"Sure sure." Jake said taking one more look at me before leaving with Quil.

Seconds later Embry went after them.

"Embry is this what I think it's about." Bella asked.

Embry nodded and kissed her forehead. She continued eating as I gave her a weird look.

"What's going on Bella?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She said as Leah nudged her.

Suddenly the rest of the boys left the table.

What the heck was going on.

**JAKE POV**

When I woke up this morning Nikki was no longer in my arms, I began to panic, what happened to her….where had she gone……then as I left the room Bella shouted at me to get up. She had a shocked look on her face when she saw the room I came out of, I saw Nikki blush and smile. They continued cooking… she looked so happy. Seeing her so happy made me smile….I silently hoped I had something to do with her being so happy this morning. They had cooked a lot of breakfast, but there was a lot of it there, and I'm pretty sure Bella knew by now that us "growing boys" needed our food, she is with Embry after all! As we were all seated I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful……I felt Embry nudging me as if telling me to stop, but all I could see was her….. Finally I noticed Quil staring at me but It was too late to stop looking at Nikki now, he had obviously been watching my every glance at her…that's why Embry was nudging me…and then Quil spoke up, saying he wanted to talk to me….Shit! There was gonna be a fight….right???

We reached outside and he turned to me.

"So you gonna tell me?" He asked. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Tell you what Quil, what are you talking about?" I said pretending to be oblivious.

Jared, Paul, Seth and Embry surrounded us, thinking myself and Quil would come to blows, to be honest I wasn't sure what would happen.

"Come on Jake, I'm not stupid I saw the way you were looking at Nikki today and last night, you've imprinted on her haven't you?" He questioned.

I was silent for a minute. "Look Quil, I should have told you the minute it happened I'm sorry." I said sounding guilty, I never lied or kept things from Quil but Imprinting was different, it was personal. He glared at me, and I thought he was going to go for me, but suddenly he smiled at me.

"Dude come on! You didn't think I was going to kill you did you? He laughed.

I grinned. "Quil you dick, I thought you were going to rip my head off."

"Jake, I trust you with her, I'm just glad it wasn't Paul!" He said, Paul took a step forward.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?? Paul said looking offended.

"Paul come on dude you're a player!!" I said smiling.

He laughed. "True man!" We walked back into the house. I stopped Quil once more.

"Quil, listen you know I'll protect and take care of her everyday of every minute of my life right?" I said and Quil smiled.

"Jacob, I would never worry that you wouldn't protect her, I trust you 100% with Nikki. And I don't wanna have to give you the whole protective family talk, like, "I'll kick your ass if you mess with her." that talks just lame and awkward." He said as we walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

**OK! Thats 3 chapters so far, more to come very soon, possibly tonight, not too sure, gotta take my car for a drive! Btw Just incase, In this story Embry imprinted on Bella!!!! Wow yes it''s weird, it's crazy but hey! So for the next chapters, I'd like your input, what you'd like to see happen, between characters, I'm open to any ideas! Thanks guys! x**


End file.
